Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sheet metal housing for an HID luminaire, and more particularly pertains to a sheet metal housing for an HID luminaire which comprises a two piece, fold-up sheet metal housing which provides exceptional strength with minimal usage of materials to support a very heavy ballast therein.